AATC: Blackout
by ChipmunksRule4ever
Summary: What happens to the chipmunks when the whole world blacks out for 2 minutes and 17 seconds. R&R please! Bad summary and much better story!
1. What's going on?

_**A/N: ****Okay, here's the next story, which is almost like a crossover with FlashForward, but it's still good as a chipmunk story also.**_

_**I don't own the chipmunks or any other characters in this story! I only own the idea for this story.**_

_**AATC: Blackout**_

It was a normal saturday afternoon in the chipmunk's house. Alvin and Brittany were playing mario kart on Wii, Jeanette and Simon were reading in the living room and Theodore and Eleanor were cooking in the kitchen.

"I'm going to win this!" Alvin shouted, interrupting Simon and Jeanette.

"No you won't!" Brittany snapped back. Even though they were in totally different room, everybody could still hear them.

"Could you two please be quiet!" Simon yelled at them calmly.

"Sorry, Si. Can't do that. A good race requires a good shouting." Alvin replied "Argh! Brit. You just passed me. THANKS A LOT SI!"

"Just be quiet" Simon said and walked to close the door.

"Peace, finally peace" Simon said as he walked back to his book and next to Jeanette, who was focused in her book.

_CRASH!_

"What was that?" Jeanette asked in surprise

Simon groaned "aarrrgggh... I can guess what it was. I think Alvin lost the game"

"NOOOOO! My game! My precious game! It was an accident, I swear!" Alvin shouted from the top of his lungs, gaining attention of Dave.

"Aaand... I gues he accidentally broke the TV with the wii remote... again..." Simon continued with boredom in his voice and made Jeanette giggle.

Dave rushed to the boys room and opened the door .

"AAAALLLLVVIIIIIIINNNNNN!

"I'm sorry Dave! It was an accident."

"No excuses! This time you won't come off so easily. I'm taking the money for a new TV from YOUR savings"

"No Dave, Please! I beg you! I've been saving for a motorcycle! Just like the one I saved the chipettes with."

"And you just gave me another reason to take your money away. There's NO WAY you're bringing a motorcycle in my house. No matter if it's small or not!"

"That's so unfair! Why do Theo always get whatever he wants!"

"That's because he's always kind and the things he wants are usually very cheap and don't cause any trouble." Dave snapped.

"Since when have motorcycles caused trouble?"

"Umm... What about from the day they were invented!" Dave suggested angrily.

"Aaa... Umm... I... I... I give up. Then take my money, I don't care!"

"That's good to hear. And for you it ain't even a big loss because you're a rockstar and you've got loads of money."

"Oh yeah..."

"Guys! Dinner's ready!" Theodore exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Smells great!" Brittany yelled back and rushed to the kitchen. She had just been watching when Dave and Alvin fought. She had gotten used to it during the time.

Alvin and Dave shrugged and decided to join the others.

Theodore and Eleanor had prepared them a large home-made pizza with lots of cheese, pineapple and ham. Dave took the pizza out of the oven and wondered, how Theodore and Eleanor had gotten it in, in the first place.

Alvin was waiting for pizza eagerly and was pounding the end of his fork to the table. "I- want- pizza, I- want- pizza!" he said between the pounds and Brittany joined him.

Soon enough, everyone else joined them too and when Dave placed the pizza on the table, everybody cheered.

First up, Theodore took a slice, because he told that he, as the head chef, had to taste the pizza before everybody else. He took a bite of it and held thumbs up for a sign for everyone else to grab a slice too.

"This is delicious!" Jeanette exclaimed

"Thanks Jean, and remember to thank your little sister too. She helped me a lot."

"Thanks Ellie" Brittany said for Jeanette.

"You're welcome." Eleanor said and a large smile grew up her face. Theodore loved seeing her this happy, because it also made him feel happy.

The whole pizza was gone after 20 minutes and Theodore finished the meal with a loud burp.

"oops... sorry." He apologized

"Oh, silly." Eleanor replied and took his plate in her paws and carried it to the counter with her own.

"I'll be washing the dishes tonight, so you can go do whatever you want" Dave said and stared at Alvin "But no messing around"

"Come, on Dave! Have a little faith!" Alvin exclaimed "I know just the thing we should do. Brit, we still didn't finish our game, so want to finish it on the TV in the living room?"

"Do I? I can't wait to kick your but in it!"

Alvin just laughed and headed to get the wii from their room.

"Then I'll guess we have to find some other place to read" Simon said to Jeanette.

"No need to. I guess I've had enough reading for today. Maybe we should just put the books back to the shelf and watch Alvin and Brittany play."

"Okay then."

"We'll join too" Theodore said and looked at Eleanor, waiting for her to reply.

"Sure" Eleanor said and shrugged.

"Okay then, You go to the living room and I'll place the books back to their shelf." Jeanette said.

"I'll help!" Simon said as he eagerly raised his arm.

"Sure" Jeanette replied. She was actually happy for that Simon volunteered to help her.

They walked to the living room, where Alvin was already placing the cd to wii.

"You really switched that quickly from our room to here." Theodore amazed.

"Of course, because I'm Alvin Seville!" He yelled. Brittany couldn't help but to smile a little, She had always been weak for Alvin and his over-confident personality.

Brittany and Alvin grabbed the controllers and sat next to each other. Eleanor and Theodore also sat down on the couch and Jeanette climbed up the little chipmunk-sized ladder to reach the bookshelf as Simon was beneath her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Alvin and Brittany started the game by picking the characters, which were; Mario for Alvin and princess Peach for Brittany. The game started and They both dived in the game and moved their own bodies as their cars turned.

Eleanor and Theodore cuddled to each other without them even noticing it, and when they did, they didn't mind and stayed there, close to each other.

Jeanette reached her paw out to place the book back in to it's place. "Phew..." She sighed and started climbing down the ladder.

Then it happened...

_**A/N:**** CLIFFHANGER! That was just a little prologue for the story. Review if you want to know more. I'm out!**_

_**To end this chapter, I'm saying that I HATE this time-zone, because I always seem to update at the wrong time of the clock. anyway... till the next chap, WHICH IS BETTER!  
><strong>_


	2. T&E

_**AATC: Blackout**** (Theodore and Eleanor)**_

Everything went dark.

No, they didn't just close their eyes, but they all blacked out and exactly at the same time.

The last thing Theodore saw before fainting, was Eleanor, leaning against his shoulder and the last thing, Eleanor saw, was Theodore's warm shoulder.

They both blacked out, and because they were so close together, they didn't fall anywhere else but just collapsed on each other.

They both saw the strangest "dream"

_**Theodore's "Dream"**_

Theodore was holding a huge and heavy cheesecake in his arms. He had been prepairing it all day, just for Eleanor and himself.

The base of the cake was very soft and had a slight taste of chocolate and the icing was light yellow, because of the cheese and lemon in it. The filling was a mixture of melted white chocolate and cheese. On top of the cake, there was a green heart, which had the letters E&T in it.

"It's perfect!" Theodore said proud of himself. "Now I'll just wait for Ellie to arrive from shopping."

Eleanor and Claire had went to buy groceries and after that, to buy clothes. Jeanette and Simon were in the library and Alvin and Brittany were on their first date. Dave was sleeping in his bedroom, tired from cleaning up the house.

Theodore started washing the dishes with his small paws, which was very difficult, but he did it, because he thought, that if hed had messed up, he also had to clean it up.

The water was hot and the dishes were large, but finally Theodore was able to wash all the things he had used baking his masterpiece.

As he had finished, he jumped on the table, next to his masterpiece cake and just stared at it in amazement.

He could have never pulled it off without Dave, because he wasn't strong enough for certain parts of the baking, so he had asked Dave to come help him and of course he had helped. Theodore had still been able to keep it as a secret, what he was baking.

Now he just had to wait for Eleanor to arrive and to share this cake with him. It was a symbol of his love for her and there could've been no other way to show it to her than baking it.

Theodore felt proud of himself and lifted the whole cake in his paws, to see it in a different light.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang for the sign that Claire and Eleanor were home. Theodore scared of the sound and started wobbling, still holding the cake in his paws.

He wobbled all the way till the edge of the table and finally was able to stop, but then the door flew open, sending in a large blow of wind.

Theodore was surprised how strong the wind was.

It pulled the cake out of his paws and it landed straight on the floor, unfortunately... upside down. Theodore started crying.

"We're ba..." Claire shouted but stopped because she noticed that Theodore was crying. "Theo... what's wrong?" She asked her voice full of concern. Theodore pointed at the cake on the floor.

"Oh..." Claire said quietly.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked as she walked in with a couple of chipmunk-sized bags. She noticed that Theodore was crying. Her best friend, so she went to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Teddy?" She asked and gained just miserable sobbing from her friend.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I had just finished my cake for you and now it's ruined!" Theodore sobbed and pointed at the smashed cake below. He felt so sad. The cake which he had made for her best friend was ruined and now she was there.

"Oh, Theo, you baked me a cake..."

"I know, but now it's just a pile of mush, which used to be a cake."

"Theo, I don't care if it's a cake or not. You still baked it for me so I'm very flattered"

"Y-y-you mean it?" Theodore said, now feeling slightly better.

"Of course my Teddy bear. I don't care if you just ruined it, because you will always mean everything to me, no matter what." Eleanor said sincerely, or at least it sounded sincere for Theodore.

"Really?" He asked carefully, his eyes still wet and red.

"Yes Theodore! I love you, more than anything! More than any cake you bake for me!"

"You? What?" Theodore said and before he could say anything else, he found Eleanor's lips locked to his. He was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. He had wanted to kiss her for a long time, but he hadn't been sure if she liked him back, but now he was and started kissing back, which caused Eleanor to moan quietly under her lips.

Theodore released from Eleanor and stared at her emerald green eyes. "That was better than any cake on the whole planet! NO, the whole universe!" This made Eleanor giggle.

"So... want to see the photo of that cake, because I always take a photo of everything I bake." He asked

"Yes Theo!"

_**-.…...End of "Dream"...-**_

_**Eleanor's "Dream"**_

She was driving home with Claire. They had been shopping for the whole day and she had bought herself a new dress, skirt, necklace and even underwear. She had also bought Theodore a present; A green cook book, with an autograph of Jamie Oliver, who they had met in the shopping mall.

She was sure that Theodore would like it, because he loved cooking AND Jamie Oliver. (his cooking, not him as a person)

"So, how do you think Theo will like this?" she asked Claire and held out the cook book.

"I'm sure he'll love it. I'm sure that he loves everything YOU get him, because I think he may have a slight crush on you."

"You think so?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't think so. I know so! It can be seen from him every time he is with you."

"Really? I thought that it's his normal behavior"

"I can tell you that he's nothing like that when you're away. He is more confident and braver, and then again, he is nervous around you, which again is a sign for that he likes you."

"You sure? I mean like, I like him and all, but..."

"But what? He likes you and that's the case. No arguing."

"_Wow_" Eleanor thought "_If what Claire says is true, then I must act fast."_

Claire stopped at the chipmunk's house and they stepped out of the car, carrying huge bags.

Only Theodore and Dave were home, because she knew that Jeanette and Simon were in the library and Alvin and Brittany were on a date.

They stepped on the porch and Eleanor saw Theodore sitting on the kitchen table, looking at something, but not them. "_He hasn't probably noticed us ye_t"

Claire rang the doorbell and opened the door as Eleanor walked a couple of human steps behind her.

"We're ba..." Claire shouted but then went quiet. "Theo... what's wrong?" She asked.

Eleanor turned concerned "_Is something wrong with Teddy!_" she thought and rushed in and saw Theodore crying on the table. "What happened" she asked adn dropped her bags on the floor. Theodore looked miserable, so she decided to cheer him up and went and hugged him. "It's okay Teddy" she whispered in a voice which was barely audible. "What's wrong Teddy?" she asked a bit louder.

"I'm so sorry Ellie. I had just finished my cake for you and now it's ruined." Theodore sobbed against her and pointed something on the floor. It was definitely a cake, or at least it had been.

"Oh, Theo, you baked me a cake." She said and felt really happy but stunned. Now she knew that he had somekind of feelings towards her.

"I know, but now it's just a pile of mush, which used to be a cake" Theo said still sobbing.

"Theo, I don't care if it's a cake or not. You still baked it for me, so I'm very flattered." she said trying to cheer him up.

"Y-y-you mean it?" he asked

"Of course my Teddy Bear. I don't care if you just ruined it, because you will always mean everything to me, no matter what."

"R-really?..."

"Yes, Theodore! I love you more than anything! More than any cake you bake for me" she exclaimed happily and started approaching him.

"You? What?" he said.

"_This is the time_" she thought and locked her lips with his. The ultimate test, will he kiss her back? She hoped that he would.

She kept kissing him, but he didn't do anything. She was disappointed. Maybe he doesn't like m..." she thought but had to stop when she realized that Theodore had started kissing her back. She moaned for satisfaction and love.

They pulled away "That was better than any cake on the whole planet! NO! The whole universe!" Theodore exclaimed and made Eleanor giggle from happiness. He had some feelings for her after all.

"So, want to see a photo of that cake, because I always take a photo of everything I bake." Theodore suggested.

"Yes Theo!" She replied and took a hold of his paw.

Theodore dragged her to the camera on turned it on.

"Where is it, where is it" Theodore mumbled "A-HA! Here it is." He said and turned the camera towards Eleanor, who gasped. The cake was BEAUTIFUL.

"You baked that for... me." She asked and theodore nodded shyly.

"Yep, I hope you like it."

"Oh, Theo! It's beautiful" She exclaimed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to watch the camera again. The photo had been taken 3rd of july, 16.34. Just 15 minutes ago, so that meant that he had just gotten it finished.

"It's perfect. So, want to see the present I bought you?"

_**-…...End of "Dream"...-**_

Surprisingly, Theodore and Eleanor woke up exactly at the same time and stared at each other and then the others, who also were waking up.

"What happened?" Eleanor asked

"I'm not sure, but I saw the strangest dream ever." Theodore replied and looked a little embarrased.

"What was it?" Eleanor asked

"Well... In my dream, I had baked you a cake, but then it was ruined, because I dropped it on the floor, but then you came to cheer me up and we umm... how do I put this... umm... we... we kissed..." Theodore said and looked away.

"Theo! I had exactly the same dream!"

"You did? How's that possible?" He asked and turned back to her.

"I don't know, but I can tell it was quite nice" She replied and blushed

"I- I umm..."

"No need to explain Theo. I meant that. I like you too."

Theodore just smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"That was our future!" Simon yelled "I saw the date, it was 3rd of july! It's exactly 6 months from now!"

"I don't mind if that was our future. It seemed quite nice to me" Eleanor said and cuddled tightly next to Theodore.

"Same." Theodore replied

"I almost wish that day would be today"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**** Aww... good little Theonor. Next chapters will be about A&B and J&S and if I get enough reviews, MAYBE even one chapter for Dave and the finishing chapter so wait at least 3 more chapters and review this one also. I'm out!**_


	3. S&J

_**A/N:**** Finally I got one of my classmates to start on FANFICTION. His/her pen name is SneacyCat, and I'm not really sure about what she/he writes about, but I wish him/her good luck with it. (It's probably anime.)**_

_**To this story and me: I have been writing really quick, because I want to update this and my main story really soon, but I still hope that the writing is good. (Please R&R, and that doesn't mean rest and**_** relaxation** -Some author, who writes about chipmunks, whose name I don't remember.)

_**AATC: Blackout**** (Jeanette and Simon)**_

Jeanette fainted and released her grip from the ladder and started falling down.

The last thing Simon saw, was Jeanette falling exactly towards him and he, trying to catch her.

Jeanette fell exactly on Simon, who also had already blacked out.

They both saw a strange vision.

…_**Simon's vision...**_

He was walking down the street towards the library with Jeanette. They didn't speak to each other, but just kept walking.

Simon actually wanted to talk, but he felt too shy to do so now, like he was always when hanging out with her. He couldn't help it. Every time he even looked at her, his feet started trembling and his tongue formed knots in his mouth. "_Dang, I hate this shyness_" Simon thought and just kept walking.

Theodore and Dave had stayed home and Ellie and Claire were shopping. Even Alvin and Brittany were on a date. "_good for him_" Simon thought. He was just walking quietly towards the library with the girl of his dreams, who he couldn't even talk to. So great.

Simon tried to build up courage and managed to say something like "What do you think about the weather?" and when it seemed that Jeanette would answer, a loud clap of thunder was heard and it started raining.

Jeanette remained silent and Simon felt awful "Oh, nevermind" Simon said "_Great, now even the weather is against me_" he thought and looked at his watch. It was 16.30. 3rd of July. They had to hurry if they wanted to read before they had to leave.

They started running and lifted their little coats on their heads to protect themselves from the rain.

Soon enough, they reached the library and knocked on the door, because they couldn't open it by themselves, because it was so heavy.

Soon some person came and opened the door letting the two soaked chipmunks in.

"Could you please bring us a towel or something" Simon asked

"Sure, just wait a sec" He said and walked away, but soon returned with a large towel.

Simon took his coat and hoodie off and squeezed some water out of them and then dried himself and then looked at Jeanette.

"Simon, could you turn away" Jeanette said

"What?...Oh, sure" Simon replied and blushed because he noticed that he was staring her, so he turned away that Jeanette could dry herself.

They were ready in a couple of minutes and went to get some books for them to read. Simon headed straight to adventure books because he needed some excitement right now and Jeanette went to find some romance books, which she loved more than anything.

Simon walked to the shelf where the adventure book located and hopped on it, so he could have a better look at them. Some books were very dusty, which meant they hadn't been read for a while, so he decided to take a look at those, not-so-popular books.

He grabbed two, because that was the limit he could carry at once. He threw the books on the ground, even though he didn't like books to be treated like that, but he had to if he wanted to get down from the shelf. He hopped down, right next to the books and lifted them up and started walking straight towards his favourite reading spot.

"_I wonder where Jean is reading and what she's reading_" Simon thought, but then he bumped into something and fell backwards, dropping his both books. He hadn't seen anything behind them, so that's why he had bumped.

Simon looked up, expecting to see a human and to apologize, but he didn't see anything, so he lowered his eyes and saw her on the floor. Jeanette, crawling on the ground and looking for her glasses.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump on you, but could you please help me to find my glasses. I can't see without them." She said and swept her arms across the floor surface.

Simon reached for her glasses, which were right at his feet and handed them to Jeanette, whose eyesight was blurry and that's why she didn't see who handed them to her.

"Thank you sir. I really apologize for being so clumsy and..." Jeanette said but stopped when she placed her glasses on her nose, which from Simon's point of view, was perfect for her.

"You're welcome Jean" he said warmly. He didn't feel shy anymore because he now had seen how vulnerable can she be, so he felt like he would have to stay strong to protect her in the future.

"Oh, Si, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being so clumsy" Jeanette said and Simon could see a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Why would she blush now?" Simon thought. "Of course I forgive you Jean and I can tell it wasn't completely your fault, because I didn't see you behind my books."

"oh... um..." Jeanette tried to talk, but couldn't let out a single word, because she felt so shy.

"So...Want to go reading somewhere?" Simon asked saving Jeanette this time.

"Umm... sure, where would you like to go?" Jeanette asked.

"How about that table next to the window. That's my favorite spot and there's just room for two."

"O-okay, that's also my favorite spot."

"Really" Simon said and looked at her eyes. Man they were so pretty and her glasses made them look even more beautiful. "Okay then, let's go."

They walked to the tiny table next to the window, hopped on and spread their books all over it.

"So, what do you have here" Simon mumbled at took a quick look at Jeanette's book. She only had one, because she couldn't carry any more. "Oh... I've read this one. In the end, the main characters get married and..."

"Have three kids" Jeanette continued surprising Simon. "I've already read this book but it's my favorite one and I haven't read it for a while, so..."

"Mind if I join you. I also love that book and I haven't read it for a while either."

"Umm... sure, I guess." Jeanette replied and looked slightly confused as Simon sat down next to her.

"First chapter." Simon said and opened the book and started reading and Jeanette followed his example.

Simon only pretended to be reading, but really he only wanted to get her attention to the book, so he could look at her beautiful, curvy body. "She must be the most beautiful thing ever existed" He thought and kept staring at her, but soon she realized that something was wrong at looked back at Simon.

"What are you doing?" Jeanette asked

"Staring at your beautiful body and now your beautiful eyes" Simon blurted out without even knowing what he had just said, because he was in trance.

"You... Si... You think that I'm..."

"B-e-a-utiful" Simon said playfully, but then shook his head "What did I just say?" He paniced in his thoughts. "I-I'm sorry Jean" he said and looked away

Jeanette was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Her boy of dreams had just called him beautiful, how should she react.

"Really Jean, I was in trance, I didn't know what I said and..."

"Did you mean it?" Jeanette interrupted.

"you, what? Like, uhh... Yes. Yes I did. Even though I was in trance and..." Simon said embarrassed, but had to stop, because he found Jeanette embracing him tightly.

"Jean, what are you?..."

"Shush now." Jeanette said quietly. Simon was stunned but still was able to return the favor and hug her back.

They remained there for a long time, gathering their thoughts and thinking what had just happened.

They pulled apart and Simon stared at Jeanette lovingly.

"I love you. I always have."

_**-...End of vision...-**_

**Jeanette's vision**

They were running towards the library in pouring rain. They hadn't talked on the whole trip except that Simon had asked her if she liked the weather, but exactly then it had started raining and she hadn't answered him.

She was holding her coat on top of his head to protect her hair, which were tied in a ponytail.

They reached the library soon and Simon knocked on the door and soon some random person came and opened the door for us and we stepped in in our dripping clothes.

"Could you please bring us a towel or something" Simon said to the person, who agreed and went to find a towel for us and soon returned with a large blue towel, which Simon took.

He took off his coat and hoodie and squeezed some water out of it and Jeanette couldn't help but to stare at his perfect body and his dark fur. She had always loved Simon like he is, but hadn't been able to tell him that.

"I wonder how does he always find flaws in himself, even though I think he's perfect." Jeanette thought and started to take off her coat and after that, her skirt and shirt, but stopped because she noticed that Simon was staring at her.

"Simon, could you turn away" she said. She would have actually let him to watch, but she thought that it would have been weird.

"What?...Oh, sure" Simon replied and blushed and turned away, so That Jeanette could dry herself in that blue towel and to put her clothes on.

Jeanette was finally able to dry herself and put her clothes on. "_I'm glad that I don't use make-up_" she thought when thinking about the rain. She didn't feel too good in her slightly wet clothes, but they had to do this time. "_I wish we would have brought an umbrella._"

Simon was off to find some adventure books and Jeanette headed straight to romance book section, because she knew exactly which book she wanted to read.

Jeanette even knew where the book would be in the shelf, so it took her no time to find it and taking it from the shelf.

She read the title of the book; Free to love _**(A/N: made that up).**_ It was her favorite book of all time.

She threw it carefully on the chair below and hopped on it and finally was able to land on the ground with it and started walking towards her favorite spot on the whole library. A small table next to the window.

She only managed to take a couple of steps, before she was already reading the text behind the book and lost focus to everything else.

She was so lost in the book that she didn't notice a person in front of her and bumped straight into him and glasses flew off her face and somewhere on the ground and she started looking for them and at the same apologizing.

"I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump on you, but could you please help me to find my glasses. I can't see without them." she said and swept her paw across the floor trying to find her glasses.

She saw a blurry hand approaching him and it was holding her glasses, so she took them and started fixing them on her nose.

"Thank you sir. I really apologize for being so clumsy and..." she stopped because she noticed that the person, who had given the glasses was Simon. "_this is slightly awkward_" she thought

"You're welcome Jean" Simon said.

"Oh, Si, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for being so clumsy" Jeanette said and blushed "_I hope he doesn't_ _see that_"

"Of course I forgive you Jean and I can tell it wasn't completely your fault, because I didn't see you behind my books." Simon said and Jeanette went silent, because she didn't know what to say, but still tried to talk.

"oh... um..." was the only thing she was able to say, but she realized that she couldn't speak to him like any other guy, but it was different. Every time she tried to talk to him, she felt butterflies in her stomach and the words just got stuck in her throat.

"So...Want to go reading somewhere?" Simon asked saving her this once from a very awkward situation.

"Umm... sure, where would you like to go?" Jeanette asked shyly, because she was always shy around him. Now she could speak all right, but it wasn't easy.

"How about that table next to the window. That's my favorite spot and there's just room for two." Simon said

"O-okay, that's also my favorite spot." Jeanette replied, surprised that he liked that spot, because it was always very lonely to sit there in the dark, but it gave reading the right atmosphere.

"Really" Simon said and looked at her eyes and Jeanette looked back "his eyes are more beautiful than the sea itself" she thought "Okay then, let's go." Simon said

They quickly made their way to the small table near the window. "_I see they have installed a small light_ _here_" she thought, trying to get her attention off Simon and his deep blue eyes.

"So, what do you have here" Simon mumbled and took a quick look at Jeanette's only book. "Oh... I've read this one. In the end, the main characters get married and..."

"Have three kids" she continued and from the look on Simon's face, she could tell he was surprised. "I've already read this book but it's my favorite one and I haven't read it for a while, so..." she said

"Mind if I join you. I also love that book and I haven't read it for a while either." Simon replied and pointed a spot next to her.

"Umm... sure, I guess." Jeanette replied. She felt slightly weird about sitting next to her boy of dreams, but didn't mind, because he was so sweet and warm.

"First chapter." Simon said and opened the book on the first page and it seemed that he started reading so Jeanette dived in the book too and again, lost all the attention of her surroundings.

Jeanette read the first page but then she got a really strange feeling that somebody was watching her and she turned her head, just to see Simon's deep blue eyes staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, because Simon looked slightly spaced out.

"Staring at your beautiful body and now your beautiful eyes" Simon blurted out and Jeanette gasped in her mind "_what did he say?_"

"You... Si... You think that I'm..." she said shyly because wasn't sure if she had heard wrong or not.

"B-e-a-utiful" Simon said playfully, but then shook his head like he was trying to get rid of some nasty thought and looked away. "I'm sorry Jean" he said and turned his head away. Jeanette felt strange inside.

she was speechless. She didn''t know what to say. Her boy of dreams had just called him beautiful, how should she react. Should she call him handsome or what? Then she came up with the perfect thing.

"Really Jean, I was in trance, I didn't know what I said and..." Simon continued explaining

"Did you mean it?" Jeanette interrupted and Simon looked shocked.

"you, what? Like, uhh..." he mumbled and took a small break "Yes. Yes I did. Even though I was in trance and..." Simon said, but had to stop because Jeanette was so touched that she flew her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly.

"Jean, what are you?..." Simon started but Jeanette sushed to him

"Shush now." Jeanette said quietly and squeezed him even tighter and finally he started hugging her back

They remained there for a long time. Jeanette felt good that she had been able to hug him and show him her feelings through it.

They pulled apart and Simon stared at Jeanette lovingly.

"I love you. I always have." he said and Jeanette gasped again in her thoughts "_I'm going to faint! Did he_ _just say that? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"_

"Oh Simon! I love you too!" Jeanette exclaimed and embraced him even tighter than before and this time, Simon didn't hesitate with hugging her back.

That was the most perfect moment in her life. She had only read about things like this, but now it was happening to her. A boy of her dreams had just confessed that he loves her and the other way round. She couldn't been more happy.

She broke apart once again, but this time, Simon gave her a slight kiss on the cheek for the sign of new, stronger friendship. Jeanette chuckled and grabbed Simon's paw and laid down next to him and soon he came down to lay next to her too.

They both started to read the book, holding hands and just being close to each other in their own warmth.

Maybe they could end up like the couple in that book someday, but there's still a long way to that.

They finished the book after two short hours and looked at each other.

"And they lived happily ever after" Simon said seductively

"and I think we should it this happily too" Jeanette said and smirked playfully.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Simon replied and moved his face closer to her's

"You sure?" Jeanette said and moved closer to him too

"Yep" Simon said and leaned his forehead against hers.

Jeanette could feel his warm, minty breath against her lips as they came close to his. "_It's going to happen!_ _Eek! I'm so excited"_

Their lips met just two seconds after and they both felt like they had just died, gone to heaven, met the god, came back and returned to their own bodies. There was fireworks flying over them as their lips pressed against each other. This was something both of them could have only dreamt about. The two nerdy chipmunks, who had had a crush on each other for a long time finally kissed and there was no more perfect moment than it.

They pulled apart from the kiss and kept staring each others eyes.

"That was the happiest ending I've ever experienced"

_**-….End of vision...-**_

They woke up exactly at the same time and found themselves on top of each other. Jeanette on top and Simon under her. They both looked at each other confused about the recent vision.

"What was that all about?" Simon asked

"Well... I think you just saved me from injuries because I landed on you"

"I didn't mean that, but those visions"

"Well... I think it might have been our future" Jeanette said

"_well... to think of it... it may have,,,, oh my_! Guys! I think that was our future! I saw the date, it was 3rd of July, it's exactly 6 months from now!"

"Oh, silly." Jeanette said and decided to take a head start of her future and gave Simon a quick kiss on the cheek

"Jeanette..." Simon said

"Shush... it's okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ _**Yeay! I'm going to get the chipwrecked DVD today and I'm thrilled! Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter** **about my favorite couple and if you did, PLEASE REVIEW.** **I'm out!**_

**PS**. remember to check out my profile plz... anyway...


	4. A&B

_**A/N: So, here's the long waited A&B chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AATC: Blackout <span> (Alvin and** **Brittany)**_

Alvin and Brittany blacked out when they were just about to cross the finish line side- to-side

The game stopped and the winner appeared on the screen, but they didn't see it because they fainted and collapsed on each other. Brittany on Alvin's lap and Alvin gently on top of her, both of them still holding the Wii remotes.

Alvin felt good in his subconsciousness , because he somehow knew that he was close to Brittany

They dropped the Wii remotes and slowly drifted to "sleep" and saw the most realistic dream ever.

**_Alvin's "Drea_**_**m"**_

Alvin and Brittany had had a huge fight yesterday, but they had made an agreement like they always did and Alvin, adrenaline still running through his veins, had asked Brittany for a date and surprisingly she had said yes.

Now Alvin was getting ready for his date in his own room and Brittany in another room. He put cologne, made his hair and put his best clothing on.

Alvin and Brittany were going to watch a movie and after that Alvin had a surprise for her, which only he knew about.

He was ready pretty soon, when he thought that his hair was fine and he didn't smell like sweat, even though he was sweating like a pig because he was so nervous. "Why am I nervous? This is nothing bad, I'm just going to watch a movie with my best friend. It's no different from any other time with her." He thought.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the room just to see Brittany in the hall, waiting for her. He had never seen her so beautiful. Her make-up was perfect and her hair was on a ponytail like usual, but the hair had golden stripes in it, which made her hair sparkle in the light. Her skirt was mostly pink, but it had some touches of white in there and there, which was just Brittany type of detail she loved and most of all, which Alvin loved about her. She had a white long-sleeved shirt and on top of it she had a wide light pink scarf and a silver necklace. nothing else, because it was pretty warm outside.

"Ready for our first date?" Alvin asked nervously and Brittany just nodded, showing Alvin how nervous she was too.

They had a cab waiting for them on the driveway and they hopped in and the driver started driving, because he had been told earlier where to go. Dave had even paid the taxi for them, because he didn't want to ruin his son's first date.

The taxi stopped in front of a park. They would keep walking from here.

They entered the park, not saying a word, which felt awkward for Alvin and that's why tried to start a conversation.

"So, I know we are both nervous about this, but couldn't we just have a nice evening and hang out as friends. It would feel more natural if we thought that"

"I agree" Brittany replied and they started chatting about music, school, themselves and other things and soon they felt both very relaxed and when they finally arrived at the cinema, they were completely normal.

"So, here it is! the wonderland of films!" Alvin exclaimed in front of Brittany and held his arms up, making her to giggle. Finally he had regained his confidence.

"Alvin, what movie are we going to watch?" Brittany asked.

"I thought that you would like to pick." Alvin said and smiled at her. This was the first time someone else would choose the film but him, but because it was his AND Brittany's date, he guessed it would be okay.

"So how about that?" Brittany said pointing at the poster on the wall.

"NO way! That's just some romance story! I'll be asleep before the movie even starts!" Alvin exclaimed.

"But Alvin, you just told me that I can choose the film AND it's not all romantic, but it has excitement in it."

"Yeah... I bet the most exciting part will be when main characters kiss and I'm not really into that" Alvin said crossing his arms.

"Really? I thought you wanted to kiss ME." Brittany teased and showed him her tongue.

"NO THANKS! as I said, I'm not into that kind of stuff! Okay then, I'll come to watch the movie with you but I can't guarantee that I will stay awake for the whole movie."

"I guess that's the best reply I can ever get from you and you already said that you are coming so let's go!"

Alvin groaned, but still followed her as she walked in the cinema.

"Two tickets for Titanic 3D please!" Brittany exclaimed and Alvin just stood besides her still groaning about going to watch some stupid romance story. Fluff, no thanks.

Brittany was about to hand the money to the clerk, but Alvin stopped her and paid from his own tiny wallet. Even though he hated the movie, he had still asked her out, so he could at least pay the tickets.

"I thought you didn't even want to watch that movie and now you are paying the tickets, that's so sweet that I could kiss you" Brittany said puckering up her lips knowing that Alvin would be frightened and she was right because Alvin jumped at least 3 feet from the ground in a shock and Brittany laughed.

"That was not funny!" Alvin exclaimed "I thought that you were actually going to do that." he continued looking away.

"What's wrong about that? This is a DATE after all." Brittany said teasing Alvin.

"I know, but it's just... too weird." He said sounding strange.

"I know and I wouldn't never kiss you in public!" Brittany said feeling gross.

"Good to know, but now it's time to go to watch the movie, because it starts in 10 minutes." Alvin said changing the topic.

"Sure. I can't wait to see you suffer!" Brittany said.

"You're going to regret that, because I'm going to snore so loud that you will feel SO embarrassed!" Alvin teased and they stepped in the hall and went on their seats.

"Oh man! We forgot to buy popcorn! I'm going to get some and you hold my place!" He said and left.

He returned with the popcorn after about 2 minutes and when he reached Brittany again, he noticed that somebody had already taken his seat.

"Brit! I said that you have to hold my seat!"

"No, You told me to hold your PLACE, but I just can't do it, because these humans are so big!"

"Who are you calling big!" the man next to Brittany said.

"I just mean that from our point of view! sheesh... Anyway, why don't you come to sit next to me on the same seat. It's a date after all."

"O-okay, just this once, but tell me... did you use that perfume that smells like vanilla?" Alvin asked and Brittany shook her head "good, because I don't really like when you use that and I definitely don't want to smell that during this freakin', boring movie!"

"Why don't you like it?"

"I just don't like the fact that girls like to smell like desserts. it's just creepy." Alvin said and shivered from the pure idea.

"Well I'm not wearing that so join me. The movie starts soon." Brittany said and Alvin hopped on the same seat with her, but placed the popcorn between them and the movie started and the lights went out.

The audience went silent as the picture appeared on the screen.

"This is the best movie I've ever seen!" Brittany whispered.

"WHAT? You have seen this! why didn't you tell me before!" Alvin raged at her in whisper.

"Psst... would you like to have these 3D glasses" Someone from the cinema crew said behind them.

"Okay" Alvin said and took the glasses from him.

"These are way too big!" Alvin whispered.

"Then just do what I do" Brittany said and laid on her belly and placed the glasses in front of her, so that she could watch the movie through them.

Alvin followed her example and brought the popcorn with him placing it once again between them.

The movie started and they both started eating popcorn.

* * *

><p>For Alvin's surprise, the movie was just great, even though it was romantic, but it still had the points when the ship started sinking and at that point, he focused completely.<p>

The popcorn was almost out and they were both reaching for the last bits of it at the same looking at the movie.

Their hands met slightly and they pulled away and quickly looked at each other. The movie was closing to the happy ending and the main characters were kissing on the big screen making Alvin nauseous, but he thought it would be a great time for him to make a move so he took a hold of her paw and saw her scare and almost jump out of her clothes.

Alvin would have wanted to see that happen, but it didn't, so he just shushed quietly at her and shoved the popcorn container away and moved closer to her.

"I'm not going to kiss you like on the screen but I hope this will do" Alvin whispered and could see her smiling at him and relaxing.

The movie finished in a half an hour and they finally released their grip from each others paws.

"I think it wasn't that bad" Alvin confessed. He had really liked the overall movie

"I told you so. I knew you would like it as much as I do"

"I think I didn't like it as much as you did, but I can tell it was okay for a movie picked by a girl." Alvin said sincerely.

"Aww... Alvin, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, even though it wasn't much but still." Brittany said and suddenly Alvin felt something soft against his cheek and felt warm around his face.

Brittany pulled away from the small kiss on the cheek and Alvin smiled at her. "_Maybe this date wasn't a bad idea after all._" Alvin thought

"So, want to know what the plan for the rest of the evening is?"

"What? you have other plans?"

"Of course! I asked you out so I'm going to do it properly, but it's a surprise."

"I hate surprises! They make you wait too long and then they disappoint you!" Brittany exclaimed

"Not this time"

_**..End of "Dream"..**_

_**...Brittany's "Dream"..**_

Brittany was lying on her belly on a cinema seat, watching Titanic with Alvin.

She was VERY happy because Alvin had finally asked her on a date, but they had kind of ruined the start of it by arguing, but she didn't mind. That's just how they were.

She quickly glanced at Alvin, who seemed to be pretty pulled in the movie, even though he had said that he hated it. She also returned to the movie and grabbed some popcorn, assuming that it was low-fat like she always had her popcorn.

The movie had already lasted about an hour and a half, so the popcorn was running low and they both were hogging it as fast as they could with their tiny paws.

There was just little popcorn left so Brittany decided to make a move and take all of them before Alvin did and when she reached out for them, she felt something furry touch her hand and she looked at Alvin, who was looking back. She quickly pulled her paw out feeling uncomfortable. She had scared of the touch and could feel a blush creeping on her cheeks.

She looked back at the screen, where the main characters were now kissing and she heard some movement on her left side.

"I'm not going to kiss you like on the screen but I hope this will do" Alvin said and grabbed her left paw to his, making Brittany scare again. "_What is he doing? I know this is a date and all, but still..._" She thought and then she realized it and started to relax in the heat coming from Alvin's body near her's.

She smiled at him and they kept watching the film.

The movie finished pretty soon and they finally released their paws. Brittany had actually started to enjoy it during the end.

"I think it wasn't that bad" Alvin said sounding sincere

"I told you so. I knew you would like it as much as I do" Brittany said feeling happy that she had made him happy

"I think I didn't like it as much as you did, but I can tell it was okay for a movie picked by a girl." Alvin said and Brittany smiled at him

"Aww... Alvin, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, even though it wasn't much but still." Brittany said and before even she could notice, kissed Alvin softly on the cheek and as soon as she had done that, she blushed madly after realizing what she had just done. It had just been an instinct which had came to her head suddenly.

"So, want to know what the plan for the rest of the evening is?" Alvin said smirking and making Brittany hoped it wasn't anything too bad.

"What? you have other plans?" she asked

"Of course! I asked you out so I'm going to do it properly, but it's a surprise." Alvin said and Brittany felt inpatient.

"I hate surprises! They make you wait too long and then they disappoint you!" Brittany exclaimed holding her right hand on her hip.

"Not this time" Alvin replied mysteriously and held out his paw and Brittany grabbed it and Alvin instantly started dragging her out of the cinema and on the street.

"Where are you taking me!" Brittany said as they crossed the street.

"I told you it's a surprise, but don't worry, you don't have to walk for long because it's nearby. Just around the corner."

Brittany didn't know what to expect because she hadn't been there very often so she didn't know anything what was there, so she just followed him and they turned from the corner and Alvin placed his paws on her eyes.

"Alvin! I want to see already!" Brittany exclaimed trying to take off Alvin's paws.

"Just wait for it and it will be much sweeter" he replied and she could feel his hot breath on her neck and it caused her to have chills.

Alvin started walking slowly towards something, which Brittany didn't know because of his paws covering her eyes but still trusting him not to steer her wrong.

Suddenly Alvin turned her right and warned her about the steps, which she walked up and could feel something approaching and stopped.

"Alvin, what is this" She said reaching her paws forward and could feel something cold and... wooden.

Alvin let go of Brittany but told her to keep her eyes shut, which she did and she could hear Alvin knocking on something and that something opened soon and Alvin guided her inside.

"Now you can open your eyes." Alvin said behind her head and she obeyed opening her eyes slowly and when she did, she gasped.

It was her all time favorite restaurant. Everything was the same as she had visited it the last time. The walls were very old looking wood, which made the whole place look really acoustic and warm. The lights were glowing in orange, making the place look even more home-like and also the tables and the chairs were made of grey wood and Brittany could smell a slight scent of resin in the air between the smells of delicious foods, which came from the kitchen.

"Alvin... How did you know?..."

"I said that I wanted to do things properly and this had to be part of my plan." Alvin replied looking over at the restaurant.

"Well, anyway, I'm impressed. I didn't know that you knew I like this restaurant."

"You do?" Alvin asked looking surprised

"To be honest, it's my all time favorite restaurant" Brittany replied quickly and looked at Alvin, who looked slightly confused.

"This also my favorite restaurant!" he finally replied and this time, Brittany was surprised.

"WHAT? I mean, there's nothing bad in that, but I didn't know you liked things this classy."

"Of course I do! It's almost my job to like classy things because I'm offered them in every now and then in our concerts, so I have to like them or I would die!"

"Don't exaggerate. You wouldn't die! and if you did I would become VERY sad" Brittany said but sealed her mouth instantly after realizing what she had just said "B-be-because I would miss our little argues. that's all..." She said trying to fix it.

"Brittany, Brittany, Brittany... Did you just mention that you are weak for Alvin Seville?"

Brittany was panicing in her thoughts and could just do the thing she was best at. Annoying him. "Of course my Alvey! Come her and I'll kiss you!" She said expecting Alvin to run away from her again, but he just stood there silent as Brittany approached him and hadn't moved from his place even when Brittany reached him and leaned towards his face.

Brittany stopped at that instant "What's wrong Alvin? you don't usually act so calm in these situations."

Alvin remained quiet and sighed "What's wrong?" Brittany asked now truely concerned.

"It's just that we always argue and argue and never take anything serious." Alvin said sounding sincerely sad.

"You want to do something seriously? That's pretty new Alvin for me." Brittany said chuckling and hoping that it would make Alvin feel better and could see a hint of a smile on his face so she decided to continue.

"A serious relationship? between us? I don't think so. It would be a disaster if we would be left alone even for a couple of minutes." Brittany said teasingly and circling around him.

"But we are alone now" Alvin said seriously and Brittany started to feel uncomfortable.

"Yes we are, but we aren't in a relationship if you noticed" She said and stopped in front of him.

"Maybe I want a relationship..." Alvin said very quietly

"What was that?" Brittany said not sure if she heard him right. Had he just mentioned a relationship?

"Well umm... at least we could try it if we..." Alvin said but Brittany stopped him with a loud WHAT?.

"I was just wondering that..."

Alvin. Nothing could ever work between us. We're just too different and I wouldn't even want to..." Brittany was interrupted by Alvin's hazel eyes moving closer to hers and he whispered in her ear. "Britt. I have always loved you" he said and locked his soft lips on hers.

Brittany was in total shock. she couldn't breathe, couldn't move and couldn't even blink as Alvin kept kissing her. She wanted to slap him on the face so hard that it would hurt her own paw, but that feeling was growing weaker under Alvin's passionate kiss and the feeling that she was starting to melt.

A voice in her head whispered "_Kick him on the nuts!_", but an other voice shouted very loud "_Kiss him back you_ _moron! You've wanted this right?_"

Brittany went through that all and more in just five seconds and then Alvin wrapped his arms around her and she totally melt in that spot. Alvin's warm, soft body close to hers and kissing her.

She thought that he had gotten enough fun for himself already and decided to join him and finally kissed back. Brittany realized that she actually enjoyed it even more when she kissed him back and threw her arms around his neck and they lasted in that position for at least 30 seconds before Alvin pulled off.

"Want to consider that idea one more time?" he asked smirking

"No need to. I've already made up my mind"

"And..."

"Yes Alvin! I'd love to go on a relationship with you!"

"Should we start it now? we're in a restaurant am I right?"

"Yes Alvin, you're right and I'm hungry."

_**..End of "Dream"...**_

They woke up exactly the same time and just stared at each other. Brittany looked at his hazel eyes from his lap and could feel his eyes dig in to hers too.

"Was that just a dream?" Alvin asked "Because if it was, it was the best dream I have had for a long time." he said and Brittany smiled at him."

"GUYS! I think that was our future! I saw the date, 3rd of July! It's exactly 6 months from now!" Simon yelled

"Future or a dream. It was still marvelous." Brittany whispered and now it was time for Alvin to smile at her.

"I think so too."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: Okay! that was the long waited A&B chapter and I really hope that you liked it and please don't judge me too hard A&B fans. Remember that it was my first fully A&B chapter. Anyway, please tell me in reviews that should I make another chapter about Dave or even about my OCs (they are not as good but still ok.) Oh, also remember to review because I will add the finishing chapter with 10 reviews and an extra chapter with 13-15 reviews. REVIEW!  
><strong>_


	5. Behold the future

_**A/N: ****I'm really happy for the fact that my stories have been like SO much and I haven't gotten a single negative review. I thought a month ago that I would maybe get a couple of reviews and a PM, but for now, I've already gotten over 30 and a stack of PMs, so I'd like to thank all my readers and my favorite authors for giving me the inspiration I need.**_

_**This will probably be the last chapter for this story, so I hope you like it! R&R please!****  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AATC: Blackout<strong>** (Behold the future)**_

All of them were sitting in a living room, talking about the visions they had had.

"Was that really our future" Dave asked sounding pretty scared.

"Well, if I get it right, we all saw a vision of a day 6 months from now, which is 3rd of july, so it has to be our future or a worlds largest coincidence" Simon said

"I don't think it was a coincidence because it seemed SO real, so I guess that it was our future" Jeanette said explaining her theory.

"But then again, was it only a realistic dream or our future, because from my point of view, it wasn't too fabulous. I was just cleaning up the house and helping Theodore to cook something." Dave said sounding bored.

"Well, I've got to say that it was umm... _better_... for me at least. What did you guys see?" Alvin said

"Well I saw a dream where I baked the best looking cake in the whole world and I baked it for Ellie." Theodore said happily looking at Eleanor.

"And in my dream Theodore had baked me a cake, but he had accidentally dropped on the ground, so I went to cheer him up." She said referring to the kiss.

"So it seems that all these dreams have a connection, so it just proves the theory that it was our future" Simon said sounding a little over-smart.

"So what did you see Si?" Alvin asked and Simon's cheeks turned redder than a good wine and he stuttered when he talked.

"I-I was in a li-l-libra-rary with Jea-Jean and we umm..." He stuttered sounding really nervous.

"Simon confessed that he loves me" Jeanette interrupted and gained everyone's wondering looks including Simon's.

"Si did whaa?..." Alvin said his mouth hanging wide open, but then he closed it and blushed when he remembered his own dream.

"You heard it Alvin" Jeanette said slowly and sounding bored.

"Ha haa! Simon has a girlfriend! Simon has a girlfriend! Simon has a..."

"Alvin, you confessed that you loved me too in my dream" Brittany interrupted and Alvin suddenly went totally silent and turned away blushing. "Why did you have to bring that out now" he hissed between his teeth.

"I did it for Simon and Jeanette" Brittany said and looked at the two very shy chipmunks, who were sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"But why! I can tell you that's never going to happen! You're just so annoying!" Alvin shouted at Brittany's face and she got a furious look on it, which even Alvin was afraid of and she stood up.

"Alvin Seville! Did you just call me annoying!" She shouted and Alvin backed away for a few steps until he regained his courage.

"Yes I did and you are also self-centered, crazy diva and on top of all, you're ugly!" This got Brittany insane. She HATED when she was called ugly by anyone. She'd even rip the eyes off of her idols if they called her ugly and that was exactly what was in her mind right now.

"I'm going to RIP THE EYES FROM YOUR THICK SKULL, stab you, stab you again killing you, bury you and dig your coffin back up, so that I could clone you and then I'll kill your clones too, because NOBODY and I mean NOBODY calls ME UGLY!" She shouted from the bottom of her tiny lungs and started chasing Alvin with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Oookay... That's strange..." Simon said when Alvin and Brittany had ran away from the room.

"I agree, but it's funny. They could never kill each other because tey just seem to be very close." Jeanette said and looked at Simon, who seemed to know what she meant and nodded.

"So now we probably know what we saw in those visions so I think it's time to just wait for the future" Simon said and let his eyes circle around the room while he was thinking hard.

"I agree with Simon. Let the future reveal itself." Theodore said happily.

"Theo, that was about the smartest thing ever came from your lips." Eleanor said shyly

"Y-you think so?..." He asked stuttering and Eleanor just nodded, which caused him to smile.

"You're right. Let the future reveal itself. Now we'll just wait."

_**5 months and 29 days later...**_

"Alvin! Get my brush back to me right now!" Brittany yelled chasing Alvin, who laughed like a maniac.

"Never! You have to catch me first!" Alvin said and then he felt a tackle from behind, which knocked him down. He found Brittany sitting on his chest and staring at his hazel eyes angrily.

"No give me back my brush!" She said and Alvin still kept the brush out of her reach. "I'm not going to."

"Yes you are Alvin, or else I'll... I'll mess all of your clothes with my pink lipstick!" She threatened and Alvin quickly gave her her brush. She couldn't stand the color pink, except on Brittany, where he had gotten used to it.

"Fine, you won this round, but you gave me an idea..." Alvin said smirking stupidly and he escaped under Brittany and headed towards the girl's dresser.

"No you're not!" Brittany shouted and threw the brush at his direction but missed his head by a couple of inches and Alvin just kept running and laughing at the same from the devilish idea he had gotten.

Brittany rushed after him, but when she reached their room, Alvin was already at her dresser holding a blue marker in his paw.

"Don't you dare!"

"Yes I do!" Alvin said and grabbed a first piece of Brittany's clothing and smudged it with the marker causing steam fly out from Brittany's ears. There was two things she hated the most in the world. She being called ugly, and somebody ruining her clothes and Alvin had done both. Now he was dead.

"Alvin Seville! How do you dare to smudge my clothing!" Brittany shouted causing Alvin to jump from surprise. He had never seen Brittany this angry.

"It was just a joke Brit and this is washable" Alvin defended himself, but it didn't work.

"I don't care if it was a joke! I hate you! Now get out of my sight before I'll go and kill you at your spot!" Brittany raged and Alvin obeyed and darted past her and in to the hallway leaving Brittany to compose herself.

"Sheesh... She shouldn't have gone mad for a little joke" He said to himself and went to get something to eat from the kitchen and he soon found an opened bag of cheeseballs, so he started to crunch them.

"Maybe I should apologize to her. I know she hates her clothes been ruined. Maybe I went a little overboard" He thought and stood up from his position and started walking towards their room. He eventually would have to apologize, so why not now.

He stepped in the room quietly with his tiny paws and saw Brittany crying over her smudged pink dress.

"Britt, I'm sorry that..."

"Alvin! You're sorry! After this? I don't think so!" She said and started crying even harder "Go away!"

"Maybe I could make it up to you with something" Alvin said

"There's nothing you can do! You just ruined my favorite dress and not even the whole world could match it!"

"Sheesh, you wouldn't change that dress for the whole world? That's pretty thick, you know." Alvin said but after realizing what he had said, he told himself that he was stupid. "Well..."

"What? You just go away or I'll make you go away!" Brittany shouted.

"But I could..."

"NO! I said no and I mean it! Get out of my sight Alvin and never come back!"

Alvin felt depressed. He hadn't been able to tell how sorry he was because of all that raging, but now he had to walk away, but then he got the perfect idea. Every girl dreams of it, right?

"Britt, I would just like to..."

"Alvin, don't you get it already? GET OUT!"

"But I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me..." Alvin said tapping his fingers and suddenly Brittany fell silent. "What was that?"

"I said if you wanted to go out with me. I can tell probably not right now, but maybe later when you calm down or..."

"Alvin, did you just ask me for a date? With you? After the thing you just did? Are you stupid or what?" Brittany said, but didn't seem to cry anymore and wasn't even as angry.

"I-I... I guess that I'm just stupid" Alvin said and turned away, but could hear Brittany tell him to stop.

"Alvin, wait! Did you really mean that, because if you did, I could maybe forgive you." Brittany said. She had had a crush on Alvin since they met and he was now asking her out. She couldn't refuse at any circumstances, not even now.

"Well, I guess I meant that, you know, just go to watch a movie as friends and that kind of stuff."

"I'd love to." Brittany said quietly.

"Ok, I get if you don't want to... WHAT? Did you just say you'd love to?"

"Yep"

"But does that mean you forgive me?"

"Yes it does Alvin, but only if I get to pick the movie."

"Okay, we have a deal!" Tomorrow after school. You know where to find me."

"I'm looking forward to it"

_**At the same time with Simon and Jeanette...**_

"It seems that Alvin and Brittany are fighting again. I wonder what's the reason this time." Simon said not even bothering to take his eyes of the book he was reading.

"YOU RUINED MY DRESS!"

"And we found out the reason" Simon said in a bored tone and Jeanette giggled a bit.

"That's just basic Alvin and Brittany. Always fighting on something." Jeanette said.

"True, true... anyway, I'm finished" Simon said closing his book and reading the back of it. "It surely was what it promised..."

"I'm done too, should we read another books?" Jeanette suggested

"No thanks, I've already read every book in this whole building."

"As if Dave would have many books" Jeanette added.

"Correct, and that's why I have to visit the library tomorrow." Simon said and stood up to listen Alvin and Brittany arguing.

"Can I join you?" Jeanette asked and Simon seemed to blush a little. "I don't know Jean, I thought I could just go alone."

"Come on Si, you know how they say, the more the merrier." Jeanette almost begged

"Oh, okay, come if you wish, but I may not just be the best company for anyone." Simon said. He actually wanted Jeanette to come, but he felt awkward because of it. It had to be something to do with the fact that he had a crush on her.

"Great!"

"Can you believe it! I'm going on a date with Brittany!" Alvin screamed and rushed to Simon and shook his shoulders with his arms.

"You surely change minds quickly you two. It sounded like you were arguing and now you're going on a date?" Simon wondered.

"I know, it's strange, but miracles do happen and now I believe it!" Alvin said and hopped happily towards the kitchen.

"Strange... anyway, I'm going there after school, so... see you then."

"O-okay."

_**At Theodore**_

"Theo, did you hear. I'm going on a date!"

"Oh really, so who's the lucky girl" Theodore replied sarcastically at the same reading a cook book.

"Brittany of course!" Alvin exclaimed ignoring the sarcasticness of his tone.

"Oh, great, will you just go to celebrate somewhere else. I'm trying to find a perfect recipe here."

"For what?" Alvin asked forgetting his date for a second, but he smiled when he remembered it again.

"For something, just a random occasion perhaps." Theodore replied calmly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alvin asked now seriously wondering.

"You know, just a random occasion" Theodore said and finally released his eyes from a cook book just to stare at Alvin.

"Oh, I get it, You're cooking for me! That's just great little bro!" Alvin said and rushed away and Theodore just sighed. "Man, that guy is totally in love"

Theodore found the perfect recipe and ripped it off the book. "This is going to be a masterpiece! I hope Eleanor will like it."

_Anyone of them didn't remember the visions they had had 6 months ago and they were about to turn real. The next day would be the happiest of their little chipmunks lives, but they didn't know it yet, so they just went with the flow. _

_The next day was just like in their visions and they came very happy, but for some reasons, they thought it was very close to a Deja-Vu. Who knows, maybe your dreams will come true someday. For now..._

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: I just hate finishing this story, because it was definitely one of my favorites, but everything has to end someday. Anyway, it became much better than I thought it would be and I'm very glad because of the reviews for it. Now I'm finally free to start a new story, which I'll hope that you will read, my beloved reader and also read my other stories if you haven't already. You can decide which story will be the next one by voting in my poll and for now, I'm out!**_

_**REVIEW! and I may even add a continuation story for this one!  
><strong>_


End file.
